A Portal to the Past
by CupcakeUnicorn
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite ginger and glittery warlock decide to make a portal? And not just anywhere but to the London Istitute, 1878. What happens when the MI and ID gangs meet? What dangers await the shadowhunters as they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**Author's Note: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare does. I do not own cornflakes or unicorns either :) This is my first fan fic so review and tell me what you think. Thanks and happy reading.**

Chapter 1: The Portal

"No."

"But, Jace! I've done it before and it worked, come on!" Insisted Clary.

"I said no and that's final" Jace replied curtly, scowling his usual Jace scowl with his arms crossed.

"Oh, come on Jace, it'll be fun." Isabelle cut in from her perch on the big wooden desk in the library, where she sat engrossed in painting her nails a blood-red scarlet, fish-net stocking clad legs crossed. "Clary's first portal worked, she got to Alicante just fine."

"Isabelle if it hadn't been for Luke, Clary would either drown in Lake Lyn or gone completely nuts which, I am wondering if you both are at the moment for wanting to go in the first place."

"Who's what and where are you guys going?" Asked a confused Alec having heard the last part of Jace's tirade, as he stalked into the library where the full-blown war was raging. Dressed in his usual worn-out jeans and sweater that looked like it had been in a fight with a demon its self and lost.

"Clary and Isabelle have decided to try and get us all killed by conjuring up some portal of certain death." Jace burst out in exasperation, moving to sulk over in the corner by himself.

"Okay then." Alec said dropping into an empty plush armchair by the fire.

"Seriously, Alec can you quit the whole emo act for five seconds and help us out!" Isabelle whined while blowing her freshly- painted nails.

"I can't Magnus is going to be here any minute and I don't feel like choosing sides and being killed in my sleep because of it."

"Well, if-" Isabelle started only to be cut off by the glittering warlock himself.

"The magnificent Magnus Bane is here. Hold your applause!"

Magnus in his usual glittering-glory strode into the room clad in white leather pants laced with rainbow ribbons and a splatter-painted shirt, hair spiked with a wild combination of sparkles and neon-color streaks.

Jace rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Looking as usual puked upon by a rainbow and made-over by a unicorn on crack."

"Who crapped in your cornflakes, Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"You w-"

"Shut up, Jace. Sorry, Magnus Jace is frustrated because Izzy and Clary wanna make a portal" Alec in a apologetic tone said.

"A portal? Why didn't you just say so? I am the High-Warlock of Brooklyn after all! And besides, I've got some old friends I'd like to meet back up with"

"No, Mag-"

"Yes! See, Maggies on our side!" Isabelle shrieked, jumping off the desk and clapping in delight.

"MAGNUS! I swear if you do. I'll you right now. Right here with my bare hands!" Jace warned.

"Is that a threat, little shadowhunter? Come at me, bro. Bring it on!" Magnus bounded around the room, fists raised. "That's very ungrateful, you know."

"I mean it, Magnus-"

Just then blue sparks flew out of Magnus's palms slowing turning into a steady flame. The room was washed in an aqua glow. He thrust his hands to the library's wall and a huge hole suddenly appeared.

"Ohh, cool!" shouted Clary as she raced to the portal and flung herself in.

"Clary, nooo!" Jace shouted as he flung himself into the portal after her.

Isabelle shrugged. "Guess I'm next" and gingerly hoisted herself in and then disappeared. Magnus looked over to Alec, "You coming" then grinning, disappeared into the portal's depths.

"Ogh, apparently so." And with a sigh stepped into the gaping hole, with no clue to where they would all end up.

**Ooh! What will happen next? Where will the MI gang end up? **

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Streets of London

Chapter 2: The Streets of London

Clary vaguely recalled the two other times she had portaled, the first from Madame Dorthea's to Luke's house and the second, from the New York Institute to Alicante; the portal she had made with her own runes. She remembered how it felt like falling and somehow floating but, when you reached the ground it felt as if you had only fallen a few feet. _Strange. _She thought.

With a thump she landed on a cobble- stoned street. As she looked around she saw many buildings and store-fronts that all looked as if they belonged to another century. _Where am I?_ _I know Magnus said "old friends" but, really? _She thought dizzily as she sat up and brushed the dirt from her jeans. She noticed several people father up ahead in Victorian clothing and quickly cast a glamour over herself.

Jace landed a few feet away from her, flat on his back. Clary could hear him cursing under his breath. She caught several words like-"Magnus," "Portal," "warlocks," "women," "crazy" and other words she knew shouldn't be repeated.

"Jace!" she cried running over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yep, just dandy. I love being flung into other centuries in foreign countries by a glitter-crazed warlock. That's how I like to spend my Friday nights, speaking of Magnus, where is here I'd like to teach him a lesson or two about-"

"Jace, there's no need to be-Izzy!" Clary screamed as Isabelle landed a little ways away.

"There's no need to be Izzy? What-oh" Jace stopped as he saw Isabelle had landed a few feet away and rather awkwardly on her bum.

"The thing I hate about portals is that they aren't exactly a great way to make an entrance" She muttered brushing off her outfit of fish-net stockings, chunky black military boots and a violet tulle and lace dress.

Suddenly, Magnus dropped to the ground beside them, landing gracefully on his feet. They all stared.

"What. After 800 some-odd years you get the hang of it." He shrugged.

"Not that! Where in the hell are we!" Jace said seeming to have recovered first.

"Not where really but, when is more like it." Magnus stated non-chalantly.

"When, then!"

"Just a little ways away from the London Institute, 1878."


	3. Chapter 3:An Infuriating Young Gentleman

Chapter 3: An Infuriating Young Gentlemen

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Jace demanded.

"Yes, a little bit but, so are you." Magnus calmly replied.

"Portal us back right now or so help me-"

"Don't be so demanding, shadowhunter. That's now way to get what you want. I told you I wanted to meet up with some old friends so chill out."

"Wait. Where's Alec? Have you guys ever heard of the buddy-system because it may just come handy during demon-slaying," just then Alec fell from the sky landing awkwardly on his side, groaning.

"Well, that sucked," he muttered to no in particular. "Magnus, where are we?"

"Alec, are you okay?"

"Yep. Fine, just tell me where I am."

"London. Near the Institute. 1878. With your parabatai, his bad attitude and his sky-high ego. Another pleasant evening with your shadowhunter siblings and friends. Magnus stated in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Now, if you ever plan on seeing the year 2012 again I suggest you follow the warlock who got you imbeciles here in the first place. Now, shut your traps and come, especially YOU." Magnus jabbed a finger at Jace. Then, turning on his heel, started down the cobblestone street.

Clary was the first to break the silence that followed.

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm following Magnus, I for one am not particularly fond of being stuck in 1800s for the rest of my life." With that followed down the street after Magnus.

"Well, I agree with Clary, I don't plan on being stuck in hoopskirts and petticoats either," Isabelle said while stepping forward, "Though, corsets don't sound all that bad" she mused as she left the two shadowhunters.

"I agree with the girls, Jace. I think we should follow suit"

Now just one shadowhunter remained, a very grouchy and a very blond, shadowhunter.

With an aggravated grunt he followed after his companions down the street.

Jace was already glamoured so he didn't worry about being spotted dressed in clothes of the 21st century in a cluster of men and women in the clothes of the 19th century. Shoulders slumped, hands in her pockets he stalked a few feet behind Magnus, Clary, Isabelle and Alec.

But after about five minutes Jace noticed a young man following them at a distance. He was dressed in the clothes of 1878 with vivid violet-blue eyes and curling black hair. _He looks a lot like Alec._ _Fine, serves them right that we all be killed by some crazy psycho path stalker/Alec look-alike. _He thought but after a minute he leaned over and whispered to Alec, "don't look now but some freak is following us and he looks like you. I think he can see through our glamours."

"What?" alarmed he turned and looked.

"Oh, Jace thinks everyone is one of his fan-girls, don't listen to him." Isabelle said somehow, she had heard their conversation.

Magnus finally seemed to break out of his sulk and turned, then spotting their stalker yelled out, "Will! William Herondale!"

Will gave a look of surprise but carefully covered it up with one of utter boredom. He strode over to them in a lazy, arrogant walk as if he hadn't a care in the world. Up close Jace could see the faint scars of rune-marks on his neck and hands. A shadowhunter.

"Magnus is that you?," he asked in a British accent, "why are you dressed like that and who are these people with you? What's wrong with your hair?" He questioned with a the-devil-may-care smirk.

But, Jace didn't give a care about Magnus's hair."Herondale? You're one of my ancestors?"

"Ancestor? What in the blazes is going on here, Magnus?" Will demanded.

"Will, this is Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec we created a portal and came here from the New York A Institute and the year 2012-" Magnus stopped as a young women with curling brown hair and quizzical grey eyes came out of a near-by store to the group's left.

"Will, they don't have-Magnus is that you? Why are you-who are they?" She asked coming to stand beside Will.

"Yes, Tessa it's me and these are Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale and Clary Morgenstern." Magnus answered patiently.

"Lightwood? You mean to tell me that Gideon and Gabriel had-oh, bless the two women who end up with them!" Will stopped as he broke off into a fit of laughter.

"Shut it, Will" Magnus said apparently not finding the Lightwood ancestry too amusing.

"You guys are shadowhunters, obviously, but who are Gideon and Gabriel? And why are we all just standing here?" Isabelle piped up.

"I'm not a shadowhunter, Will is but I'm not and I think that would be a great idea, let's all head to the Institute and sort things out there." Tessa said, beckoning them up the street, to a towering gothic cathedral.


	4. Chapter 4: The Institute

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Trying keep things updated. Working on some new fanfics now too, I'm so excited to post them! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's so nice to know someone's reading. Any hoo, I wrote a rough sketch of chapter 5 and if I do say so myself they are rather good. There's quite a bit of humor in them. So I'll give you a preview: clawing, screaming, smashing, horrid, fire and-"HENRY!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices, sadly….:(**

**There ya have it. Now let's move on to the story…..**

Chapter 4:

The Institute stood on a grassy hill overlooking the streets like a queen gazing upon her subjects. It resembled the New York Institute in a way but had a more Victorian feel. Gargoyles and spires decorated the roof. Massive stained-glass windows shone with bright colors, looking like giant witchlights.

The group trudged up the hill after passing through the gates.

"Looks just like I remembered it. It's good being back." Magnus said breaking the silence. No one seemed to know what to say to this exactly .Magnus with all his sparkles and eye-liner was one of the last to expect to have lived in such a time period.

Once past the doors and through the hall, a dark-haired girl in a maid's uniform approached them. She seemed doubt-founded by their presence but kept her mouth shut on the subject. Up close a jagged scar ran up the side of her cheek, marring her beauty.

"Sophie, could you gather everyone in the library, we have visitors." Tessa asked.

"Yes, I see that would you like to bring you tea as well?" Sophie said giving the time-travelers and odd look.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Sophie"

Sophie gave a slight nod before scampering off down the winding hall.

Suddenly a pudgy gray ball of fur walked out of one of the doorways and to the group.

"Church?" asked the stunned shadowhunters.

"Yes, I told you Church and I were old friends." Magnus said, extending his hand to the purring and attention-craving feline.

"Wow. Hair-ball you're pretty old." Jace mocked reaching out ot pet Church. The cat in response clawed out trying to scratch him while yowling loudly. Jace jerked back.

"Whatever the century the cat still hates me." He said pouting.

"I know that's what I said" Magnus cooed while rubbing Church's fur.

"Are you talking to a cat, Magnus?" Alec asked in confusion.

"Not just talking, communicating," He said shrugging "It's one of my gifts, among my many others."

"So, Magnus how long do you plan on staying?" Charlotte interrogated in her usual no-none-sense tone. For being so little she sure was scary, Jace thought, _kinda like Maryse. _Jace surveyed the room where the Shadowhunters of the past and the future were assembled, looking like troops ready to obey their drill-instructor, Charlotte Branwell's every command. He glanced at all of them, Henry who seemed to be in another world entirely fidgeting with something metal in his hands, Jem who looked as calm and expressionless as the still waters of a pond. _Silver hair? Really? Only I can pull off metallic-colored locks, who does this punk think he is? Silver hair, get some class! _He scoffed in his head. Will, with a devilish smirk painted on his face. Supporting himself by leaning against a bookshelf looked as if he was purposely ignoring every word they said, only paying attention to Tessa, who appeared to Jace as the only person in the room who wasn't mentally disturbed. Although, she had a look of longing sadness in her steel-gray eyes.

"Um, I dunno a day or two, maybe a week, I can cast a spell so no one back home even realizes we're gone." Magnus's answer brought him out of his daydreams. He thought he would protest but he felt to tired and it may be fun, even though he'd never admit it to any of them. He looked over to Clary who seemed lost in her own thoughts as well. _Clary._

Just then Sophie came in informing them that Jessamine was getting ready and would join them soon. Jace swore he could hear her mutter something about having a hair brush thrown at her.

_Isabelle and this Jessamine have something in common, throwing objects in fits of rage and taking countless hours to get ready. Well, her and Magnus. _

"Dang, girl you take longer than I do to get ready" said Magnus.

"So, where did you say you were from, Germany? Is that really how they are dressing now?" Henry asked obliviously, apparently having no clue what had been said in the last half-hour.

Charlotte, exasperated, cut in-"No, Henry! New York! You would know that if you ever listened!" she scolded. Jace chuckled, she reminded him of Clary with their independent nature. _Wait, what was Charlotte's maiden name? _

"What was your father's last name, Charlotte?"

She seemed taken aback by this but answered, "Fairchild, why do you ask?"

"That's my Mother's maiden name" Clary said.

"Explains where you got the red hair, ginger. From this wacko" Jace said, pointing a finger at Henry. Charlotte blushed, putting a hand to her stomach.

Just then Jessamine flounced into the room, a blur of blond curls and pink velvet. Then she dropped gracefully into a chair beside Isabelle, scowling.

"Nice to see you too, Jessie." Will mocked.

She shot Will an, 'eat dirt' look before bombarding the group with a torrent of questions and horrified statements.

"Who are these people and why are they dressed like that? Magnus, what is that shimmering stuff you are covered in? Are you women wearing," she gulped "trousers! You look as though you are in your skibbies!"

"Skibbies, I wouldn't mind that at all, as a matter of fact I think that's a great idea. Just don't dress like Magnus, he's hurting my eyes." Will stated, grinning mischievously.

Charlotte shot Will a warning look.

"All this fabulousness hurting your eyes, Herondale?" Magnus said, gesturing toward himself.

"Boys enough, why don't we set up everyone rooms since you'll be staying a while." Charlotte said, "Will you take Jace, Jessamine you take Isabelle, Tessa you take Clary and Jem you take Alec. Magnus you know the way."

And with Charlotte's orders everyone scampered from the room.

"Descendant, huh?" Will inquired as he led Jace down the winding halls of the Institute; he said this as if he had been his chosen partner in a game. The only sounds came from their sparse conversation and the shuffle of boots on the stone floor.

Jace nodded in response.

Will nodded, as he did several curls the color of a raven's wing fell to his face. "Well, I guess we all can't all be as strikingly handsome as I am, it's a gift and a curse." He said, a smirk crept across his face and settled.

"Here, Clary this is the closest empty room to mine" Tessa said with a smile as she flung open a door in a hall of many. The room was simple, yet elegant filled with a large bed, a dressing table and a wardrobe.

"Thanks, Tessa."

"Oh, and I think Jessamine is closest to your size," Tessa said sizing her up like an expert tailor, "and Isabelle the closest to me, I'll be back with some dresses" she said going to the door to leave.

"Thanks again, Tessa"

"You're welcome but, if I don't come back in five minutes warn the others that I have either been decapitated by a jeweled barrette or killed by a hairbrush."

Jessamine flounced down the corridor in front of Isabelle, arms crossed with a scowl that could kill across her face. She was muttering something to herself about worthlessness and idiotic shadowhunters at the end of the hall she threw open a door and gestured for Isabelle to enter, looking extremely annoyed.

_Well, two can play at this game. _

Without a word of thanks, Isabelle slammed the door shut.

"Here you are" Jem opened the door with a flourish.

"Thanks, Jem. Seems just like yesterday when I was here- wait, that hasn't happened yet. Never mind." Magnus said with a wave of his hand.

Jem raised his eyebrows in question.

"As long as you remember those who matter." Jem said.

"I'll bring you gentlemen up some spare clothing in a bit. Though I highly doubt they will be as um, flamboyant as Magnus' current attire." Jem said, turning to leave.

"So, I'm guessing you've got no glitter or latex on you then?"

Tessa returned later with a velvet gown in emerald green, a ruffing button-up lilac dress and a sapphire-blue silk dress.

"How I managed all these without being harmed is beyond me," Tessa remarked, "I'll help you dress, which one for tonight?"

"Um, the green one" Clary said, fingering the soft fabric.

After being outfitted in a corset, hoopskirt and several petticoats, Clary's respect for the women of the 19th century had increased considerably.

Tessa pushed last pin into Clary's red curls, admiring her hand-work in the dressing-table mirror. Clary reached up to touch her hair, it was held back in place by the pins but several curling wisps fell brushing her face.

Clary noticed for the first time that Tessa lacked a British accent, unlike the others.

"Are you American?"

"Yes, I moved here from New York to live with my brother after my Aunt died but, was kidnapped by the Dark sisters until Will saved me," she gave a ghost of a smile then and then went on, "that's how I got here, Will was searching the house for demons and found me instead."

"Why did they kidnap you?" Clary blurted out before she could see the possible consequences of her question.

"They were planning on giving me to the Magister, Axel Mortmain because of my. . .gift" Tessa said.

"Gift?"

"I am a shape-shifter, Clary." She stated looking solemnly at Clary.

"Shape-shift you mean like change into others?" she questioned.

"Yes, but only if I have something of theirs or if I have already changed into them before. Do you want to see?"

"Sure."

"Hand me your um, coat" she said, gesturing to the teal sweat shirt at the foot of the bed.

Clary retrieved the sweat-shirt and passed it to Tessa. Tessa clutched the sweat-shirt to her heart and closed her eyes. Then in the blink of an eye Tessa was gone and in her place stood Clary. Clary's eyes widened as she stared at a clone of her small and freckled redheaded self. She was stunned speechless.

Then once again Tessa stood there, and only one Clary occupied the room.

"Shall we go down to dinner?"

Magnus looked at himself in the hall mirror, dressed in clothes loaned from Jem. Looking like a gentlemen of the 19th century, waist coat and all.

"Ugh," he started talking to himself, "I forgot how much I hated Victorian fashion, no imagination at all."

He scowled at his reflection.

"The weapons room and the library are my favorite rooms in the entire Institute." Will said while taking a sword off the weapon's room wall to stare in it's hilt.

"Mine too" said Jace, it seemed to be the first thing they had agreed on since they had arrived. Will nodded in response inspected seraph blades on the wall. Suddenly a glint of silver caught his eye and his attention was draw to a dagger on a table by the window, where it looked about to be sharpened. He noticed it instantly, it was the Herondale dagger.

As Tessa and Clary made their way to the end of the hall, they could here loud noises emerging from behind the massive oak doors that led to the dining room. The sounds of cursing and crashing were audible.

Clary started at a run toward the doors but stopped midway when she released Tessa kept her pace, a look of unconcern upon her face.

"Either Will and Church are at it or, Henry's caught himself on fire again." She shrugged.

"Caught himself on fire? What do you mean?" Clary asked, utterly horrified.

"See for yourself" Tessa flung open the doors, revealing a scene of complete and utter chaos. . .

**CLIFTHANGER! Dun, dun duh! What will happen to the ID and MI gangs? Will Henry be up in flames or Will being murdered by the immortal feline, Church? Or something else entirely?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND READ!**


	5. Chapter 5:Complete and Utter Chaos

**Author's Note: Yeah! So exciting for this chapter, it's pretty funny. Review and tell me what ya think. If you have any questions for the MI and ID characters, check out m knew story and review with your questions and the name of the character they are for.**

**Now to the story…**

Chapter 5: Complete and Utter Chaos

Henry stood in the middle of the room trying to defend himself from the blows sent his way by Isabelle who seemed to be trying to douse the weak flame atop Henry's head with a dishtowel. Even though Henry protested he was fine, Isabelle ignored him and went on smacking him ferociously with the cloth.

Charlotte sat with her face in her hands, groaning.

Church who decided it was the opportune moment to steal a taste of the roast-chicken in the middle of the table. He flung his obese, furry body onto the table, sending the tablecloth, dishes and food all crashing to the floor. Will raced over to the scene of the crime and started to scold Church, who sat in the middle of the rubble, feasting. Will yelled at the cat as he could understand a word he said. Then, without warning leapt through the air and attached himself to Will's face, clawing and hissing. Will, surprised by this sudden attack fell backwards, landing in the mess.

Jem ran to his parabatai and his beloved feline, trying to pry Church's furry and yowling body from Will. All the while Magnus sat lounging in a chair, examining his neon-green painted nails. Alec, with the completely opposite reaction, stared upon the scene, eyes wide in horror. Jace, nowhere in sight.

Tessa finished her sentence from where she stood, hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Or both."

Isabelle came out of fire-fighter mode as stepped away from Henry and slung the dishtowel across her shoulder, a look of triumph on her face.

"Henry," she asked, "how did you set yourself on fire in the first place?"

"I told you, while you were beating me senseless with a dishtowel, that I did it purposely." He explained, as if his answer were perfectly rational.

"What kind of raving-mad lunatic," she scoffed, "does that?"

"I made this hat," he pointed to the greenish, round thing, apparently a hat rested upon his head, "fire-retardant and experimented it on myself."

"Well, that explains a lot, though you seem a great inventor Henry, I don't think fashion is your calling in life." Isabelle said, blushing at her mistake.

Just then, Jessamine flounced into the dining room, glancing around as if the pervious occurrences had been a complete normalcy. When she spied Henry's hideous excuse for a hat, she looked at it in disgust and said, "I would rather be scorched than be caught dead wearing that salad-bowl on my head."

Magnus and Isabelle both nodded. Magnus spoke up, "Amen, sistah."

Henry seemed hurt by the comments made on his fashion skills, but said nothing.

Now, the group's attention was drawn toward the silver and raven haired boy's struggles against a crazed and thrashing fur ball. Jem was trying, without much success, to save his parabatai and cat from tearing each other's faces off.

Score so far,

Church: a lot.

Will: -a lot.

Will cursed fluently, "Jem, if you do not remove this !#$%&* from my face, when I get out of here I will eat it."

Jem mustered up all his energy and pulled the furry and ferocious beast off Will's face. Once in his masters arms, the naughty feline glared at Will with all the hatred that cats could contain.

"Will, are you alright?" Tessa asked, sounding concerned despite the smirk quirking up the corners of her mouth.

"Yes," then looked at Church he narrowed his eyes, "until next time, you little possessed-"

Just then Jace, dressed in a outfit of old-fashioned trousers and shirt entered the room, staring in amazement at the amount of destruction that had obviously occurred.

"What did I miss?"


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Exploring

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with school. As a matter of fact this next chapter came to me during math class. Yes, weird as it is. I just came inside from sledding, we've got a ton of snow here. Well anyways, it's not long but finally we get a little…romance. Yes! So, go ahead read! And when done my friends please do review and tell me what ya think…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices or Wuthering Heights.**

Chapter 6: Secrets and Exploring

The remains of the previous disastrous event had been cleaned up by all the Shadowhunters of the London and New York Institutes with the help of Sophie. And all the ferocious warriors were sent to their bedchambers by Charlotte, like little sent away by their mothers for disobedience. Heads hung they left the dining room to wander the halls of the Institute on their own accord. Church, victorious left the room head held high.

!

Clary, now out of Jessamine's velvet gown, which was haphazardly thrown over the back of a chair, lay on her bed in a borrowed and frilly white nightgown. Unable to sleep, she laid there staring at the ceiling, letting her mind wonder. Clary couldn't understand how Tessa, Jessamine and Charlotte could stand wearing these clothes all day long; they were scratchy and stiff, allowing little movement.

_Knock-knock_

She heard the faint knock at the door, and desperate for some entertainment bounded to her feet and flung open the door. At it stood Jace, golden eyes curious and hair tousled. He still wore the white collared shirt and black trousers but, the shirt was lacking a waistcoat and slightly opened at the neck. Clary's heart gave a little flip-flop like it always did when she saw Jace.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" she asked, completely puzzled.

"Everyone's asleep, we could go explore the Institute." He said, running a hand through his hair, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Jace, it's too late. What about tomorrow?" She protested, scratching her head and yawning.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun, let's go." He said not waiting for her to respond and grabbed her wrist, leading her down the shadowy corridors of the Institute.

!

Jace and Clary had scoured almost every room of the Institute, well not _every_ room of the Institute because it seemed rather rude to barge into one of the extensive number of bedrooms while someone was sleeping in the dead of night. Henry's workshop or lab or whatever you wanted to call it, had been littered with gleaming metal and curling wires. The weapon's room full of daggers and seraph blades shining wickedly in the pools of witchlight. The training room, with it's ropes and weapons.

Now the pair, holding hands, made their way to last room on their lists for their midnight exploration. But, as they neared the huge entryway voices emerged, drifted down the hall. Clary looked up at Jace and they shared a look of momentary confusion. Jace whispered, "Let's see who it is before we show ourselves because, if it's Charlotte.." He stopped as they approached the library and peered around the corner, trying to keep themselves from view.

Tessa was visible first. She was reaching up on a high shelf, trying in vain to pull down a leather-bound book. Will, coming into view, came up behind her and plucked the book off the shelf and began to read in a high pitched voice from the copy of "Wuthering Heights". All the while Tessa scrambled trying to grasp the book from his grip.

"The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, 'Let me in - let me in!' 'Who are you?' I asked, struggling, meanwhile, to disengage myself…"

"Hand it over, Will."

"Hmm, "Wuthering Heights" again? You seem a creature of habit, my dear Miss Gray" He said, holding it just above her head and out of her reach.

Tessa reached one last time but, Will pulled her toward him. The pages crinkling and crumpling between them. She pounded on his chest, trying to release herself from his grip.

"Will. Will, let me go." She protested.

He placed a hand to her cheek, brown curls entwining in his fingers. She stopped her resistense and looked up at him, them placing a hand to his jaw.

Clary and Jace shared a look. Jace looked as if he was going to hurl watching his ancestor and his possible multiple greats grandmother act like this.

Then, surprising their audience, Tessa pulled his head towards her's and kissed him right on the mouth. He at first seemed surprised by this but, laid her hand gently on her back; drawing her closer towards him. When they broke apart but stayed staring at each other, unblinking as if seeing each other for the first time.

"Will"

"Tess"

Wordlessly, Tessa shook her head and stanched the book where it had fallen, once forgotten and now remembered. She smoothed out her voluminous skirts and straightened up, making a move to the door, without a word of goodbye. Will lashed out his arm and grabbed her wrist spinning her around toward him.

"Tess, don't go." He said, his voice pleading.

Clary and Jace were both astonished; they had never seen this side of William Herondale, in their short acquaintance. He was normally arrogant, sarcastic and curt, harshly so. But now he looked torn and vulnerable.

"Will, I should go , it's late." She said, not meeting his gaze.

"Why don't you stay here and read, that's what you going to do anyways."

"Yes, I suppose" she said, dropping lightly into a red velvet sofa. Will folwed, sitting down beside her. Their voices, barely audible changed with the characters. Soon, Tessa laid her head on Will's shoulder. Will's hand on her shoulder.

Clary flicked Jace, who was watching intently, in the forehead,

"Hey, what was that for?"

She gave him an annoyed look, "shhh, let's go."

Then grabbing his hand, they fled from the shadows and down the hall.

**Hee hee, I love Will and Tessa. I am shamelessly team Will. Jace and Clary as spys, funny thought. Anyways, I'm working faithfully on my ID/MI Character Interview story guys, so don't worry it will be up soon, I promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Why Are You Here?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but, my computer totally died and I couldn't get on until now. Oh and review! Tell me what you think, it means a lot. By the way, this chapter may seem a little boring or unnecessary but, it will make sense later, so read on. Here it goes-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices.**

Chapter 7: Why are you here?

'_Where am I?_

Isabelle stretched out, raising her arms above her head and yawning. Glancing around from her cocoon of pillows and blankets, she came to sense of her surroundings. Slowly, she pulled herself from where she had been nestled in her nest of crisp, whit bed linens. Then dragging herself over to the window, she yanked back the red and gold patterned curtains, letting the golden glow of morning flood the room. The sun peeked over the tops of London's brick buildings. She traced her hands around the edges of gleaming colored stained glass. Deep reds, greens, purples, blues and yellows glowed like jewels. Black smoke billowed out the little houses below like thin storm clouds.

Tiredly she leaned against the window for support and closed her eyes, wondering what had possessed her up so late into the night, searching the archives and ledger books in the Institutes library for information on the Lightwoods, Herondales and Fairchilds. Even a bit on the Lovelaces and Grays. Well "all night" until she had passed out in a stack of books, right after Tessa and Will had arrived. They hadn't noticed her at the desk on the other side of a large wooden bookshelf. Isabelle had kept reading diligently, spying on the two from time to time, until sleep had pulled her under its spell. Waking around four O' clock in the morning to find she had drooled in an ancient book of shadowhunter families, she dragged herself back to her room where she collapsed on the bed.

Reading had never been her favorite, having three brothers to keep up with.

_Had._

She thought bitterly. Images of little Max flooded her brain making tears sting in her eyes. She climbed back into the bed, sinking into the sea of white sheets, but not for long. A persistent and repeating knock resounded on the door, forcing Isabelle to emit a growl of annoyance.

"What? Who is it?"

"_Jessamine" came the reply in a 'I can't believe I have to deal with you' voice._

"You. What do you want? Unless you want me to slam the door in your face again, I would suggest you leave" she muttered into her pillow.

"Charlotte wants everyone up for breakfast. I have to escort you downstairs."

"Fine" Isabelle grumbled, stumbling from her warm bed. Carelessly throwing on a white ruffled blouse and dark blue skirt, securing the ruby pendant on her throat. Then crossing the room and unlatching the door to reveal a smug looking Jessamine.

"Well, good morning to you Miss Lovelace. Or should I say Mrs. Gray?" She said, sweeping her arms out and bowing.

Jessamine's face paled at this and she stammered out, "I…how…did…what do you know?"

"Just enough, it seems," Isabelle drawled, pulling herself up to her full height, now towering over petite little Jessamine, "You betrayed the Clave and those how who brought you up as family. Married Tessa's sorry excuse for a brother behind everyone's back and for some odd reason, you were released from the Silent City and are back here."

Jessamine's face flashed with various emotions. One of embarrassment, one of horror and one of rage finally settling on her up-turned face.

"I see you've been doing your studying. Well, I sure hope you memorized a map of the Institute because it seems I have other plans." Then turning on her heel she moved swiftly down the hall, disappearing.

!

Jace watched with an amused smirk at the side show that was Henry Branwell. Everyone was present at breakfast, except for Isabelle. Jace came to the conclusion she was most likely in one of her moods and had locked herself in her room. Henry had already dumped salt into his coffee instead of sugar, missed his mouth more than once while trying to eat his porridge and read the paper and was currently pouring a steady stream from the milk pitcher into his bowl of porridge. Charlotte, who was the one normally to stop Henry from his mindless behavior, appeared to be dozing with her face in her hands. Will put his finger to his lips, smiling mischievously, and trying to silence the others so Henry would face the consequences of his foolery. No one spoke up, all too tired or not even paying attention at all. The milk overflowed from the bowl, Henry still engrossed in the newspaper. Then a creamy, white stream flowing from the table to his lap causing Henry to jolt in his chair. The chair toppled to the floor, Henry following it's dissent.

The crash resounded through the room as well as Will's laughter. Charlotte woke up and was frantically trying to put together the puzzle pieces that formed the answer as to why Henry was sprawled on the floor.

Jace cut in with his usual sarcastic remark, "I don't know if it's so safe to take meals with you people anymore. I will be taking my meals in my room from now on."

**Ok, I know it was boring but it will make sense later. Anyways, READ: PLEASE SEND ANY QUESTIONS FOR THE CHARATERS TO MY ID & MI CHARACTER INTERVIEW STORY, I WILL BE MAKING A NEW CHAPTER! **


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay let me start with the apologies. I am sorry I haven't updated in forever but my computer totally died but is now fixed. Yeah! That means more updates and faster! So, I had written some stories (in my mind) for Valentine's day but didn't get them up due to the stupidity of my computer. SOOOO, I PROMISE to have up the new chapters soon and my new stories….just have to finish my history essay…ugh.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hunting

**Author's Note: I know I have been neglecting this story but thanks to all your encouraging reviews, I have finally updated. On another note, I am entering a poetry contest, so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices.**

Chapter 9: Hunting

Clary stealthily slid around the corner, back hugging the rough brick wall. When she poked her head around, she watched as Isabelle lashed out her golden whip and burned a long cut into the demon's scaly, dark green skin. Ichor soon oozed from the wound and the demon bared his jagged, rust-colored teeth, howling in rage. Jem moved in next, from the demon's right and expertly planted a glowing seraph blade into its side. The horrid creature let out a growl before turning on the pair, deciding who it should place its revenge upon first.

Charlotte had sent the group to hunt two demons that had been causing some disturbance around Whitechapel. Alec was finishing off the smaller of the two with Will and Tessa had stayed with them, having completed much of her training, Charlotte saw it fit that Tessa should "tag along" with the more experienced group. Isabelle, Jem, Clary and Jace were battling the larger of the two in an alley. Magnus had stayed back at the Institute, as he said he had plans to meet up with some old friends. This demon in particular, had a very poisonous and burning ichor for its species and the four were wary about coming in contact with it.

Clary crept up behind the demon, hoping she wouldn't be caught in the glare in one of the dozens of eyes that protruded from its hideous face. Her plan was to sneak up behind it and then surprise it with an attack. She took a cautious step forward, to the point where she was only a few feet from the monster, and brought down the blade in her hands, shearing off a foot of the demon's lengthy, spiked tail.

It screeched in agonized fury and turned on Clary, hoisting itself to its full height, towering over the petite redhead. As it spun around to face her, the loped of end of the tail flew through the air and sprayed Isabelle and Jem in its poisonous ichor, both raised their hands to defend their faces, so only their arms and torsos were burned. Jem, with the worst of the burns on his arms and side, staggered a little.

The numerous pairs of eyes turned to her, locking her in a gaze of pure hatred. Being the artist she was, she had a keen sense of detail and even in a life threating situation like this one, she noticed each eye was a different sized and all varied in color. She slowly raises the seraph blade to defend herself from the towering beast.

Jace leapt in front of Clary and sliced at one of the creature's scaly claws. In retaliation, the beast swiped and Jace and tore a huge gash into his arm, crimson soon bloomed on his sleeve. His face briefly contorted into a look of pain, which he soon hide as he threw his last blade at the demon.

Tessa and Will both viewed the spectacle as they rounded the corner to the alley. Tessa pulled the blade from her belt and aimed it with shaking fingers at the demon's neck, she had thrown knifes in the training room with Gideon but, never in real combat. She swung back her arm to gain momentum and let the weapon fly from her hands and plunge into the demon's collar bone. Instead of collapsing upon the ground, it reared up and threw it's horrid being towards Tessa and clawed at her with its long talons. It sheared the coarse, brown leather of her gear as if it were as delicate as paper. Scarlet blood gushed from her side and she clutched at it as she let out a scream of terror, falling helplessly to the cobblestone.

"Tess!" Will yelled as he rushed to her side and covered her with his own body. He cradled her limp body in his arms as Alec bounded around the corner, returning from finishing off the other demon and frantically aimed his last blade at the demon, it sunk into the monsters chest and crashed to the ground. Jem, clutching his burn marks staggered as he made his way to Tessa, a look of concern on his face. The demon appeared as if to be melting into the ground and then vanished entirely.

Tessa shakily raised her blood-stained hand to Will's cheek blindly, grasping for something to hold fast to, with a lack of strength the hand fell slack into her lap. Will swiftly hoisted her off the ground, just as Jem reached them.

As soon as he saw her condition, the two parabatai shared a look of equal concern and panic.

"We need to get her back to the Institute. Fast. Magnus is there, he can help her." Will's words of panic tumbled out.

"We can't walk back," Isabelle said as she tore off a thin strip of the hem of her brown tunic and pressed to Tessa's bleeding side that soon became soaked through with blood, "it will take too long, you'll need to take a carriage."

Jem yanked off his outer gear and placed it on Tessa as a make-shift bandage just like Isabelle had done. "She's right, we need to hail a hansom back to the Institute, a mundane one that is." He reasoned.

Jace noticed the hesitating group and said reassuringly, "don't worry about us, we'll get back fine."

Without another word to the others, Jem and Will exchanged a knowing look off out of the alley and into the street. Jem, once they reached the road, waved his hands frantically to every passing carriage. Soon, a small, glossy black carriage pulled by two white horses stopped on the side of the road and a driver got out in a black top hat, whistling a merry tune. Apparently, he hadn't yet noticed the two frantic young men and the unconscious, bleeding young woman. On the opposite side of the carriage, he let out two women in flowered bonnets and bustled gowns, each taking their own sweet time about exiting the carriage.

Jem ran to the door and tapping one foot impatiently, he tried to usher the two women out of the carriage. When the first glanced Tessa's bloody state, she fainted dead against the other. The second started rummaged through her carpet back, apparently in search for smelling salts.

The driver seemed conflicted about helping the two women or the trio but, Will solved that problem by jumping into the backseat of the carriage with Tessa slumped across his lap. Jem shoved the driver down, gave him the address of the Institute and flung a stack of coins into his palm.

When the driver hesitated, Will leaned in from the backseat, saying, "I suggest you make it fast, mister because I'd sure as hell take over for you if you aren't feeling up to it."

The driver flashed Will a somewhat angered look, before taking off down the street. Maybe if Will hadn't been so concerned about Tessa, he would have seen the cruel and calculated grin of the driver as they sped off into the night.

**DUN **

**DUN**

**DUHN!**

**I hope you guys like it, review, pretty please!**


	10. Chapter 10: When Shadows Come Alive

**Author's Note: First of all, thank you for all the fabulous reviews! I hope you guys like the story so far. And I guess that's it, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. But, I do own this plot.**

"Tessa, Tess. Tess. Come on, Tess, wake up" Will urged frantically in the backseat of the carriage. He had been trying in vain to wake the unconscious Tessa, slumped over his lap for the whole ride, but to no avail. Scarlet blood seeped from the wound at her side and blossomed on the coarse fabric of her tunic and gear. Her silky hair, coiled into a long braid, was matted and plastered with sweat and blood. Will was also covered from head to toe in gore and Tessa's blood but he didn't care.

"Tess" he breathed as he gathered her form closer to him, holding fast to her limp body. Then he gently laid his ear, not for the first time that long ride, to her chest to check for the rhythmic, but fluttering beat of her heart.

It was still there, mixed with the steady ticking of the clockwork angel that rested on the milky white of her throat. He reached down and tentatively stroked one of the rusted, brass wings of the little angel warrior charm, that had an odd beauty and a loyalty to it's owner when she was in need, how it flew up and defended it's mistress in battle. Moonlight glinted off the inside of the carriage, making the interior and black velvet of the carriage glow mysteriously.

As they rumbled along in the carriage, a sudden jolt caused Will to raise his head and peer out into the hazy darkness of the world outside the small, enclosed space of the carriage.

That's when he realized, looking out into the shadows, that they were nowhere near the Institute, far from it. On a moonlit stretch of road, unfamiliar and cruel.

!

Jace shoved his hands deeper into his pocket as they shuffled out of the alleyway. The wind had picked up considerably and as London was veiled in darkness, streetlamps become the only source of light on the lonely cobblestone roads.

Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle trudged along behind Jem, the only one who knew his way around Victorian era London. Jem was quiet and reserved, determined to get the group back safely and himself back to Tessa as soon as possible.

They passed several storefronts and buildings, all dark within like ghosts or a single flickering candle illuminating it. The whole group was glamoured, so the passing constable or staggering, drunk sailor paid them no mind.

As they stumbled into a damp, dark alley, Isabelle grasped the ruby pendant at her throat as it glowed eerily and pulsed in a passing moment. She opened her mouth to warn the others, but not before a large shadow fell across their paths.

**Well, what do you think? I know it was short but, I wanted to keep up some suspense. Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fire or Water?

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know that, my story "ID and MI Character Interviews" will be taking more questions in the reviews due to the fact that I just received a few and would like more so I can complete a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices.**

Chapter 11:

Isabelle's shimmering, golden whip lashed through the night and into the air. With streetlamps flickering off it, it resembled jagged flash of lightning in a storm. It sliced the green scaled monster's skin and embedded itself into it's flesh with a _ping. _Like metal against metal.

Isabelle was stunned but quickly lashed out again and the oddity reoccurred.

The demon howled in fury but showed no signs of serious injury or willingness to back down. Jem, seraph blade at the ready, widened his eyes in shock.

"It's part automaton, and demon. You can't just kill it" he warned, ducking out of the monsters way.

Jace lunged and sheared off a slice of the half demon, half automaton's skin from the thing's arm. And sure enough, bronze gleamed underneath.

Alec stealthily moved out of the demon's range, hoping that it was too preoccupied with the others to notice him. He pushed one of the many crates that lined the alley's brick wall and it clattered to the ground, knocking down the monster in it's dissent. It was only temporarily out before letting out a yowl and climbing to its clawed feet.

"Guys, I have an idea, follow me" Clary said, clutching the blade in her hands and slowly backing out of the alley.

The group was somewhat wary to follow, but after weighing their options, they followed Clary out of the alley, the monster in pursuit.

!

Will's first instinct was to panic and demand release from the carriage at once but, his Shadowhunter skills made him think it through. He reached down tentatively, shifting Tessa to his other side, and for a brief moment his eyes flutter and Will shushed her. Then reached down and retrieved the witchlight stones from his trouser pocket, it flared to life between his fingers and he was careful to douse the light by inclosing it in his palm.

A wave of horror overcame him as the rays of lights from the stone passed over the coachman's form. Copper glinted from beneath the coachman's collar and scales were visible from under the white cuffs rolled up on his arms, the arms that held the reign to the coach they were trapped in.

!

Clary led the group at full speed through the empty street, the demon close behind them. As they passed a streetlamp, Isabelle expertly lashed out her whip and the tip coiled around the middle of the streetlamps base. In result the half demon, half automaton clattered to the cobblestone with a thud and Isabelle unwound the whip.

"Don't….Isabelle, we want it to follow us" Clary panted while jogging.

"And why is that exactly?" Isabelle asked in puzzlement.

"I saw a bunch of crates marked explosive and if we can't kill it, we can blow it up" Clary explained as it were a perfectly logical explanation.

"So you're a pyromaniac now, huh?"

They ran along the length of the docks and Jem abruptly stopped, the others all looked back at him as if he were a madman. "I have a better idea," he yelled, turning onto the bridge that extended over the swirling Thames, "I've done this before, we need to get into the water."

Alec, Jace, Clary and Isabelle back tracked and made a beeline for the bridge, the demon just feet behind. When they came to the middle of the bridge they all stopped, following Jem's instructions. He pressed down on the jade dragon's eyes on the top of his cane and a gleaming blade was released. He swung the weapon through the air and knocked the demon to it's knees.

Isabelle let her whip fly as the furious demon bellowed in rage. The sudden blow sent the beast crashing into the side of the bridge's railing and Jem smacked the creature once more, crumbling the railing. The debris fell to the churning waters below, the demon following it's dissent.

The group stared as the half demon, half automaton bellowing, crashed to the murky waves.

"It would seem we own Blackfrairs Bridge new railing and not for the first time" Jem said, straitening his jacket by the lapels and sliding the blade into his cane.

!

The coachman was a demon.

No, an automaton.

No, a half automaton and half demon hybrid.

Will did the unthinkable: He a grabbed a seraph blade from his belt and lunged.

**Ok, guys I know this story just keeps getting weirder and weirder but, it will make sense later, even though I dislike this chapter very much. The next chapter, I'm kind of excited to write though. Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12: Unstoppable

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but as I speak the entire second floor of my home (including my bedroom) remains empty! Why, you ask! Well, we were supposed to have wood floors put in but, the crew we hired decided not to show and-well, enough of my life and on to the story!**

Chapter 12: Unstoppable

Some would like to think that being jumped from the backseat of a carriage by a knife-brandishing hooligan would cause some kind of display of emotions or helpless resistance. But, not for this particular coachman.

This sight of Will leaping from the back of the carriage, blade drawn, only elicited a manic grin to form and spread from the corner of his cruel mouth. Long talons retracted from the coachman's hands and his eyes dilated and glowed a blood red, ringed in inky black. Slowly, as if waiting for Will's reaction, he released the reins of the carriage. Using this distraction to pounce on Will, his claws fully extended.

Will drove his blade into the coachman's arm as he dodged his opponent's blow. This knife came down with a _ping. _Just as he had thought, half-demon and half-automaton.

His momentary confusion gave the demon just enough time to overpower him and thrust him against the seat, gleaming talons raised to slash his throat. Will struggled desperately against the demon's steely grip, the only thought that frantically pulsed through his brain: _save Tessa._

The moment seemed suspended in time as the demon brought down his claw and the air behind his head shimmered and thickened. There was a sudden rustle and just above his head a feminine, blood-crusted fist flew into the demon's face. Knocking the demon off-kilter, unnaturally, seeing that such a dainty fist shouldn't affect a powerful creature that way.

Tessa.

Tessa's once raised fist suddenly slumped back into her lap and a _whirl-click _became audible as the little brass, winged warrior flew up and detached itself from Tessa's slim neck. Razor's clicked out from it's graceful wings and it attacked the demon square in the face.

This gave Will the time and advantage to come back around the coachman and slam him to the carriage's floor. The demon gave a struggle and Will desperately felt his way to the carriage's door and kicked it open, flinging the coachman out into the night from the moving carriage.

Will had little time to congratulate himself or check on Tessa; for they were they were still moving full-speed ahead. Straight toward a curve in the path, and a steep cliffs drop to a certain death.

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so short and lacked a part with the other five but, I'm still figuring out that so, review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Falling

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long but I have been developing a story of my own and a story for my literature class as well. Both, it seems have been consuming my time! I was thinking if any of you read this and follow my tumblr (link is on my profile) that I could post an excerpt or something if you want. Tell me if you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices.**

Chapter 13: Falling

A jolt of panic seized Will and adrenaline coursed through his body like blood. He knew he had to do something. In a desperate attempt he grasped the reins, jerking wildly in vain to subdue the horses. Nothing was working. Something was wrong, it wasn't normal for a two horses to keep pulling a carriage and refuse to stop on command.

That was when he saw it. A thin white translucent puff rising into the air, blowing backwards due to the speed and direction they were traveling.

It was steam, coming from the front panel of the carriage. Puzzle pieces started to click and their whole dilemma started to make sense. The carriage was steam-powered and the horses had to be as well.

The carriage rumbled dangerously over the earth as the automaton horses metal hooves dug into the cold ground. They tore down the road at an unnatural and frightening speed, the sky passing by at an alarming rate. Will leaned out of the left side of the carriage, holding onto it's wooden frame for dear life. Brass coil and springs gleamed mockingly up at him from the cleverly disguised panel. Levels, cogs and coils worked in a flurry to bring Will and Tessa to their eminent death by fall from plunging down a mountainside in this death trap. He had to get them out of there and fast. The world outside raced by in as blur of moonlit gravel road.

Will knew he only had one choice, he moved inside and hunched over the plush satin seat. Then gently but firmly, he hauled an unconscious Tessa up into his arms, carefully nestling her head on his shoulder. Strategically, he held her close to his frame so the impact of the jump would have less of an effect on her. He quickly scanned the path as it whirled past, searching for a more suitable place to land. There was none. Jumping out of a demon operated death-trap steam-powered carriage wasn't exactly William Heronadale's idea of a jolly good time.

He grasped Tessa's limp form fiercely and made a silent promise to do everything in his power her safe as he leapt out of the moving carriage. Purposely, he jumped so he would land on his back and take most of the impact, but that plan failed of course. They hit the road and rolled several feet before fetching up on a fallen log along the side of the path. The breath had been knocked from him as he hit the ground and several shards of stone bit into his skin and tore at his gear. Another breath was stolen from his lungs as they crashed against the splintering log. The jolt caused Tessa to stir and she wearily sat up in shock, pushing against Will's chest to gain balance. A thousand questioned formed on her lips, but all were silenced by the horrific sight of carriage faltering on the edge of the cliff and careening over the side.

Will looked into her large quizzical gray-blue eyes, meeting her silent questions with a rueful smile.

"It would appear that I have some explaining to do."

!

Isabelle felt a slight vibration from the pocket of her leather jacket and fished out the abused pink flip phone. She flipped it open revealing a reminder from her calendar app that today there was a shoe sale at her favorite store down town. Obviously, like they could get a phone signal in Victorian London. Jem looked over with shocked interest at the small device in her hands.

"It's a cell-phone, you call people with it" she explained.

"Call people with it?" he questioned staring at the phone as if it were a bomb seconds from exploding.

"You can talk to people through it, without being with them."

"Really?"

Isabelle could hear Jace and Alec chuckle behind her, which she silenced with a glare.

"We should show this to Henry when we get…"

Jem was cut off in mid-sentence as a sleek black carriage drove up; blocking their exit from in between the two stone buildings.

Isabelle uncoiled her whip, Jem pulled out a dagger and Jace wearily breathed the name of a seraph blade.

"Second time today. No more dark alleys for me."

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it, review!**


End file.
